gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 48 - Rock n' Rule
Episode 48: Rock n' Rule Premise: The contestants take the stage in a rock n' roll movie challenge. Meanwhile, Owen comes back to the game, but hiding a big secret. Fun Fact: Courtney was once in an all-girl band called "The A Type Psychotic Crazies" Challenge: Play guitar on stage; get through the red carpet and paparazzi, trash a hotel room Winner(s): Courtney Eliminated: Lindsay, because she accidentally voted herself off My Favorite Part: The guitar and paparazzi challenge In general, I like this episode. This episode has some great comedy going for it. Lindsay's "amazing" singing in the beginning and everyone's reaction to it was really hilarious ("It's like butterflies, not butterknives!"). There were many small moments that kept me chuckling the whole time, like Owen randomly eating Lindsay's popcorn out of nowhere, Chef playing the drums to introduce the challenge, and some of Lindsay's random lines. I like her line, "Is a biopic like a toothpick?" and then another scene when Chris says that when the contestants get electrocuted, they may never play the piano or use the phone again and she's like "NOOOOOOO!!!!". I thought the challenges were really entertaining. The guitar one was great. Also, Harold makes two references to AC/DC; once during the introduction of the challenge, he plays the guitar solo of Thunderstruck, and during the challenge, he sings, "For those about to rock, I salute you!" It was pretty funny seeing Harold's guitar on fire and the contestants showing off their cool moves, particularly Duncan and Courtney's. The paparazzi challenge was also a fun one too. I did like the unique ways each contestant got through the paparazzi. Duncan's was really funny, especially when he flipped the birdie at one standie and spit on another. Courtney avoided it, Owen just rolled down the carpet, Harold ran crying when Duncan called him Doris, and Beth was a little clumsy. Lindsay's was really great and I loved the way she rocked the paparazzi. The trashing of the hotel room wasn't as good since it was over pretty quick and it was a bit more straightforward than the other two, but it was pretty funny seeing Courtney get angry and then Owen about to land on Lindsay. That part is actually a reference to Pink Floyd's The Wall! Anyways, the comedy is very spot on. Unfortnately, there is one MAJOR flaw in this episode: the elimination. The way the elimination played out was really dumb. After all that development Lindsay got throughout the season, she should definitely know better than to vote herself off like that. I would've loved to see her go a bit more further and actually try to outsmart Courtney for once and perhaps, get her eliminated. That would be a great way to assert that she's not as dumb as she looks. But no, we just had to get this stupid elimination. As a matter of fact, if there wasn't as much good comedy in this episode, I would've just automatically given this episode a MEH because of that elimination scene. But for what this episode is, regardless of that sour elimination, it's a decent episode. It's definitely enjoyable with some great challenges and comedy. I also liked Lindsay and Beth's sweet parting at the end of the episode and Lindsay does say a smart thing: "Friends are better than money!" Category:Blog posts